


cherish me to sleep

by sevensevan



Series: spop tumblr prompts [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, catra is just tired and adora won't stop angsting long enough to cuddle, space girlfriends being gentle with each other, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevensevan/pseuds/sevensevan
Summary: “I woke up and you weren’t there,” Catra says, climbing over the arm of the chair and sitting down in Adora’s lap. “It sucked.”(A quiet night on Mara's spaceship, interrupted by Adora's restless thoughts.)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: spop tumblr prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789600
Comments: 15
Kudos: 359





	cherish me to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> this fic brought to you by the tumblr prompt "you make me happy" + catradora, as well as the bon iver greatest hits playlist on youtube. just fluffy nonsense, but i liked it enough to post it here.

“Adora?” Catra says as she steps into the control room. She squints against the lights—even dimmed, they’re far brighter in here than in the hallways, which are lit only with a stripe of luminescent metal on the ceiling while the ship’s passengers sleep.

“Catra?” Adora is sitting in the command chair, and she looks around the back of it to frown at her girlfriend. “What are you doing up?”

“Missed you, idiot,” Catra mumbles. She raises her voice. “Darla, lights off.” The ship obeys—Entrapta had found a way to make all of them administrators before Adora, Catra, and their friends took off to start returning magic to the universe—and the room darkens. Some light still trickles in from the distant stars and emanates from the control panels by the windows. Catra’s eyes adjust immediately, and she walks over to the command chair. “I woke up and you weren’t there,” Catra says, climbing over the arm of the chair and sitting down in Adora’s lap. “It sucked.” She isn’t usually this honest, but she’s tired, and the warmth of Adora’s shoulder where Catra has pressed her face into it is enchanting.

“Sorry,” Adora says. She runs a hand through Catra’s hair absently, and Catra leans into the touch. It’s one of the perks of short hair—Adora can touch it without ever hitting a snag and pulling on accident, like she sometimes did when they were still in the Horde. Catra takes advantage of the haircut _all_ the time. “Couldn’t sleep.”

“Obviously,” Catra says. “Why?” Adora is quiet for a long moment.

“I’m…worried, I guess,” she says. “There are so many planets. I never understood how _big_ the universe is. I’ll never be able to bring magic to all of them.” Catra frowns at her.

“Well, _yeah_ ,” she says. “Did you expect to?” Adora says nothing, and that’s answer enough. “Adora, that’s—” Catra represses the urge to call her an idiot, even if it’s completely true. “You could spend the rest of your _life_ spreading magic and not manage that.”

“I know,” Adora says, and something in her tone—

“Is that your _plan_?” Catra asks, pulling away from Adora’s shoulder and staring at her. “Just—fly around restoring magic forever?”

“…No,” Adora says. “No, I know that’s dumb. I’m going to do what I can, but I want to go home. I love Etheria, and I love you, and I want to build a life back home, it’s just…” She looks away from Catra, out the window, at the thousands of stars around them. “There are so many planets. So many _people_ that need my help. And when I go home, when I give up on that, it’ll be selfish.” Catra reaches out and presses a hand to Adora’s cheek, turning her head so that she’s looking Catra in the eye.

“So what?” Catra says. Adora blinks at her.

“What?”

“So _what_ if it’s selfish?” Catra says. “Are you ever going to just— _let_ yourself be happy?”

“I am happy,” Adora says. “You make me happy.” Catra buries her face in Adora’s shoulder again, hiding her involuntary grin.

“Great,” she says, voice muffled. “But you know what I mean. You don’t have to have a guilt complex about it every time you do something for yourself.”

“I know,” Adora says. “I’m working on it. You help.” She kisses the top of Catra’s head, and Catra’s whole body tingles pleasantly at the touch—at the reminder that this is just something they can _do_ now. Catra can just sit in Adora’s lap, and Adora can hold her, and there won’t be _consequences_ for any of it.

“Work on it in the morning,” Catra grumbles. Adora laughs quietly.

“Okay, love,” she says. “Let’s go back to bed.” She shifts, as if she’s expecting Catra to get up. She is thoroughly mistaken.

“Carry me,” Catra says.

“What?”

“You heard me.” Catra sets the hand that isn’t trapped between their bodies on Adora’s shoulder. “Carry me.”

“Ugh, _fine_ ,” Adora says. She slips her arms beneath Catra and lifts her easily as she stands. “You’re so lazy.”

“Mmhmm.” Catra burrows farther into Adora’s arms, already drifting off again. She hears Adora tell Darla to maintain their course, and Adora’s quiet footsteps as she carries Catra back down the hall towards their bedroom.

By the time Adora sets her on the mattress and curls up beside her, pulling the blankets over them both, Catra is asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! i do plan on writing more for these two before nanowrimo absorbs my life in july. i also write a lot of btvs fic; if you're into that, check it out. i'm on tumblr @daisys-quake and on twitter @thoughtsintoink; come scream with me. leave a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
